


AU! Guro Nurse England x Reader (The Masochist Patient and Yandere Nurse)

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood and Gore, Breakfast in Bed, Childhood Trauma, Christmas Fluff, Cynical, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Head Shaving, Hugs, Innuendo, Kissing, Light BDSM, Masochism, Medical Procedures, Mental Institutions, Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mild Gore, Murder Family, My Chemical Romance References, Naughty, Needles, Nurses, Protective Parents, Sadism, Spanking, Stabbing, Surgery, Tea, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: What will happen when a masochistic Otaku  ends up being Guro Yandere Nurse Arthur Kirkland's new guinea pig I mean patient I mean test subject I mean lover oh who cares it's too random to explain(Guro Nurse Yandere England does not belong to me he belongs to Hidehaz Himaruya and the user who started it which I can't find because I think the blog is dead)(originally written November 26th 2015)





	1. Dark Lonely Soul

I sat quietly as darkness filled my room I sat on my bed wondering about my life I had left middle school at a young age and was forced into a university but I didn't have the strength to do the job I wanted I couldn't rebel either.

So I was just stuck doing a stupid job I didn't want to do I was a delivery girl I would deliver food to people but they wouldn't say thank you or even act pleasant at times she hated it 

I put on a fake smile everyday so nobody can see the violent monster I truly am I sighed and went out into the backyard I stared at the stars they looked bright while I was blurred and bleak I thought about my childhood for a while before I opened the front door got my wallet I had a idea to go to the mall just when my mom nagged at me  about the dangers out there and that she had to come with me even though I'm already aware of that and I know how to be safe I told her that and she just kept nagging I had enough I grabbed my bags and stormed off.

"I had lost it I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed myself in the arm   It hurt like hell 

 

she later got into a fight on the street where she grumbled "Oh come on what have I done does the world just love making my life a living hell" I decided to not give a fuck any more and just ran off


	2. The Caring Male English Nurse and the Cold Patient's Treatments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the patient wanders into a nearby asylum where a young sadistic english male nurse works at

Until she came across a huge building it looked like a deserted hospital (a hospital she had heard of from the social media site Tumblr.) which didn't surprise her there were signs she was going to break down sooner or later so she felt like "yeah this is where I belong before I'm sent to hell"  

she sat in the empty waiting room and watched some videos on her phone  starting off with some Higurashi compilations which she enjoyed and some Elfen Lied and Hellsing clip shows she really liked them feeling like she wished she could be in those situations (like getting nails ripped out being stabbed in the face with a knife and having her internal organs pop out of my body) 

she knew she sounded like an apathetic sadist based on societal standards.

 

removing her headphones as she listened in on the noises happening in the background she could hear a male voice sounding kinky as he yelled and moaned in an American accent while it looked like he was being stitched up it seemed to die down though when the American male happily walked out of the room looking like he was lovestruck.

she remained quiet until the nurse the male was with called her name except the nurse was male too and had an accent that was more British sounding.

  
"Next" said the British sounding nurse   
I felt a little nervous and quietly walked into his room the nurse had punk style light blonde hair green eyes and slightly bushy eyebrows  
he was wearing a pink dress with matching heels.

  
I didn't really know what to say at first I was in such pain at this moment my anxiety started acting up I-I-I

The British nurse cheerfully waved "Don't worry I don't bite I'm Nurse Arthur" he then walked the patient into his office

they shrugged  
"Y-yeah whatever just remove my organs gouge out my eyeballs and remove my heart I don't need it anymore I have no soul" 

Arthur kneeled down looking concerned   
"Why would you want me to do that love don't you need your organs and your eyesight?"

the patient apathetically rolled their eyes   
"I don't really and you know what don't bother my heart is already broken and my organs are already falling to pieces"

he made a sympathetic hand gesture  
"Oh your heart has been broken that's sad is there any way I can fix it your organs too"

the patient raised their eyebrows  
"No, I'm pretty sure I'm covered in scars at this point also why do you even want to help me? just a minute ago I heard you happily dismembering a dude who I'm sure was high on aphrodisiacs or something"

 

he scoffed  
 I can cure scars easily and he needed it his burger intake was at a level so dangerous his body was as flat as a sponge so it was getting in the way of his sex life.

the patient acted sarcastically   
Okay then I guess that makes sense I'm sure your just going to give me the same answer any doctor has given me which was "get over it"  
I can see I'm not important I'm just an insane mistake in this world I'll be heading back home now

Arthur tried to stop her from leaving by shutting the escape doors   
"Don't leave just yet you said you had scars and a broken heart   I can fix them and your not a mistake your life just needs improving I would never tell a patient to just get over a problem I would help them with it"

she snarled

Tch fine I'll stay at least I'm away from my old hellish life

Arthur frowned

You didn't have a good childhood, did you?

the patient coldly scoffed attempting to get into a fighting stance  
"ugh tell me something I don't know"

Arthur tried to stop her from being passive aggressive  
"Now Love let's not act cold otherwise I would have to punish you"

the formerly angry patient suddenly bulged their eyes and expressed a large grin talking with a less rude tone

"I guess a spanking sounds like a good idea? I do think Physical pain is less painful than emotional pain after all"

 

Arthur was surprised by the change of attitude turning his head,

"I didn't know you were the masochist type patient love would you really prefer me spanking you before I tend to your wounds?"

the patient nodded

"Y-yes I would prefer that I do deserve one anyway and my wounds don't really matter they don't really wash off anyway (sings MCR song They could care less as long as someone will bleed) go on do your worst!"

Arthur went from having a wholesome softie tone in his voice to have a more stern serious tone in his voice,  
"All right  it will be painful and I'm afraid it will sting a little that I'll try to not be too rough since your already in enough pain as it is"

he pulled out a chair and got out a rattan cane, sitting on the chair as the patient made their way to his lap he took hold of the cane preparing to strike,

he swatted her 5 times with the cane and 4 times with his bare hand, he then quickly put the cane away and walked off

 

when he came back he had a plate of scones with him saying "I'm sorry I had to do that I just don't like it when my patients act cold"

the now chill patient shrugged

"I don't mind you spanking me  it was painless sure I will eat your scone"

the patient picked up the scones and scarfed them down only to faint to sleep.

When she awoke she was laying on an operation table with stitched bandages on 

 

while Arthur was applying the antibiotics he asked, "Why did you get all these scars anyway?"

the patient said,

"I tend to get in fights that result in me getting beat up brutally" 

Arthur gasped,  
"That sounds terrible  then it's a miracle that I was able to keep you alive" 

the patient ignored him,  
"Yeah Yeah now you may stab my heart all you want" 

Arthur gave a half smile  
"I would  never do that love your heart sadly is already broken"

the patient was confused   
Why do you even care about me at all *blushes* and my heart doesn't need fixing it can wilt and die for all I care

Arthur cleared his throat and spoke slightly louder  
"I care about you because I never met a patient like you who is so depressive and cynical before also I'll fix your heart whether you like it or not cause I can't have someone beautiful like you die"

he then kissed the patient's forehead which made them blush 

 

the patient finally opened up

 "I guess I feel slightly better but I'm not beautiful Oh your so ugly everybody is going to laugh Ugh You better wear make-up young lady you don't to be laughed at do you, she sighed so annoying"

Arthur scolded,  
"You are beautiful you don't need to believe in stupid superficial beauty it's the beauty that's on the inside that matters

Arthur paused looking at his tray of medical instruments 

"those spots though do you look painful though I can fix that if you'd like me to?"

the patient nodded "yes they are painful this procedure isn't going to hurt, is it?"

Arthur smiled 

"Don't worry just try and stay still and it will be over before you know it 

the patient gulped, "okay?"

Arthur then started to massage her face as he prepared an instrument usually used in spa treatments, the instrument was a wand type object with a diamond shape at the top this was a treatment called "microdermabrasion", he moved the device around her face directing a stream of crystals to get rid of dead skin cells he then picked up a vacuum type device and sucked up the crystals and dry skin,he then would do the same with the rest of body from her nose,back and legs to her feet.

 

the patient awoke to see a smiling Arthur 

"All done you're fixed I reattached your arm your legs are patched up and your spots have  dried and scraped off"

 

the patient laughed cheerfully and tried to leave the room

"well I guess I'll be going now thanks for the help and the spanking I appreciate it Your welcome nobody has ever thanked me for doing my job or punishing them I feel flattered"


	3. The Suprise Phone Call and Comforting Nightrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur strikes his next victim while also making sure his new patient has a good night sleep

Arthur locked the entrance door,   
"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a while until you completely recover a broken heart isn't going to repair it's self-right? hahaha"

Arthur then took the patient upstairs to a private ward as she sat on the bed while Arthur tied some restraints,

 

she said to herself, "Oh well I will say this place is better than Hell at least"

she then tried to fall asleep

only for Arthur to overhear a loud scream later at midnight 

when he went into the ward to check on her

she was shivering and feeling sick

he tilted his head,  
"are you having trouble sleeping?"

she shook her head in-between coughs   
"Nah I'm fine... I feel like I'm covered in snow"

Arthur raised his eyebrows "you are not fine"

Arthur walked off and came back with a tray of medicine and a blanket over his shoulder

he set it down, while he flung the blanket over the hospital bed,

"take it all now you'll feel better soon"

the patient took the medicine and tried and failed to sleep  
she mumbled "No No No I'm sorry I'm Sorry I'm sorry" 

Arthur was still there and said,

"did you have a nightmare?"

the patient denied that  
"I did not have a nightmare I'm fine seriously there's nothing wrong with me *smirks while crying* I'm not okay I'm a wreck"

Arthur felt sympathetic 

"It's okay  I'm here you don't have to keep it in anymore"

the patient said,  
"Really? you mean it *bursts into tears* I'm a monster I'm a freak I'm a waste of space I'm a demon from Satan" 

Arthur confessed,  
"You're not  I'm the demon I used to love disembowelling my friend Alfred it was my insanity I didn't want to do it but I can't help it"

the patient explained,  
"I'm quite a sadist I find joy out of watching splatter horror movies practising witchcraft and experimenting with other's organs well mostly my enemies's organs  I'm not a cannibal I just have hematolagnia  I thought I could use my fear against them since their my enemies now Well I'm a Masochist I don't mind much pain like being stabbed I'm immune to it and getting a spanking with a Crop,Switch, Ruler, Belt, Paddle, Cane, Spoon or just by hand also having my hands bleed from punching them too hard it feels good to me"

 Arthur looked at her   
"Then your one perverse naughty girl but your also a misunderstood calm patient"

he walked over to the door and said,

"Do you feel better now?"

the patient nodded 

Arthur smirked happily as he left

"Goodnight my sweet little masochist patient"


	4. A True Naughty Rebellious kind English Gentleman Nurse~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of aftercare

Rise and Shine Love I made you breakfast  
  
I tossed and turned until from my slight drowsiness I could see a tray with a plate of some buttered toast,sausages,Hash browns,beans,tomatoes,bacon,chips and eggs it didn't look burnt at all it actually looked appetising  I rubbed my eyes sat up on the bed and asked "Is this a Full English Breakfast?"  
  
Yes it is I made it especially for you  a great way to start off your day eat up now   
I felt like crying tears of joy an actual breakfast for once I politely thanked him for the meal and eat as much of the breakfast I could  
once I ate all my breakfast I cleaned the dishes brush my teeth and drank some water   
Aren't you forgetting something?  
Oh *panics* What did I forget making my bed? Taking my medicine? washing my hands?  
hehe nope I meant changing your clothes and styling your hair  
I blushed and looked down at my dark grey hooded top and my grimy leather jacket which were still stained in blood from the  surgery I had yesterday I then looked through my small mirror to see my hair tangled up loose from most ends hard and dull on the rest of the ends I sighed at the look of me while I walked into the bathroom and tossed my dusty hooded top and jacket into the washbasket luckily I still had my sleeveless shirt on I sat in the massive bathtub and washed myself it was only when I just remembered one of my weaknesses back pain when I was scuffling to clean my back painful spots were there and were such a pain I couldn't stop scratching until I accidentally slipped over plus I couldn't get back up either just when Arthur heard the racket took one of his towels lightly took me out of the tub while carrying me back to my room I didn't like the idea of being carried at 17 however since my legs were restrained to stitches I guess it was okay   
You gave me quite a fright back there try not to scratch next time *slight tsundere face*  
oh sorry about that *sits near makeover table while Arthur calmly brushes my hair  
these dull sides have no feel and are a bit dead looking so I'll have to cut some of them off with a razor and replace it with new hair  
Yeah, I've always had that problem wait what? a razor I-I've never had any of my hair shaved off before this is just like what you did with my spots right? I'll try to be as gentle as I can when using the razor *shaves off some of it redoes certain sides with clip-ons of the same colour tone cuts off some and combs some of the hair back the way* there all done now you're ready to start this splendid day!   
Wow *looks at self in the mirror* I do look beautiful now thanks I used to think I was a ugly duckling well some called me a dark sheep  
however aren't most of us the duckling beautiful on the inside it doesn't matter about the appearance on the outside as long as your a good person behind the mask *wink* mm I never thought of it that way how did you get this advice some of my brothers and a friend of mine called Francis he usually likes pointing out the beauty in small things it's one of the few things I admired about that frog  
he helped me know what being a gentleman is about  Then why do you wear a dress? actually, Francis made me this dress however it was more for comedic reasons it was really humiliating at first I'm not too fond of pink unless it's unicorns, Gothic fashions or my other occupations you probably think I look daft don't you? Actually, I don't I think you attractive in that nurse uniform *blushes* really then is it okay if I give you a checkup *winks* (moves suggestively)  yes Arthur it is very okay indeed hehe~  
  
//Later//  
So I've told you about my family how about you tell me about yours?  
Well I have 5 Brothers (Allistor, Dylan, Connor, Matthew & Alfred)  
a Sister who acts like a brother(Cillian Brian) 2 Cousins (Brittany & Modern Cornwall Coretta)  
Mi Mother Britannia died along with mi Dad and Celtic uncles  
Allistor works as an officer, Dylan is a rugby player, Connor is a Neet Brittany is a Nun and Coretta is a Poet  
Why did you become a nurse then?  
I like helping others and my mates usually say I'm crazy cause I talk to myself and go bonkers at times I decided to reopen this old asylum and be the one in charge of it I only ever received 3/4 patients one is Alfred because he took advantage of my psychotic nature   
which made me want to rip him a part I was such a bloody idiot back then the 2nd patient was a little sea siren however he was too childish and not crazy enough so he got discharged the 3rd was someone who got severe snake bites and someone who looked like me except he was probably a doppelganger or something he thought I was a lady it was really annoying and you love is my 4th   
though your the only one who has stayed  also your the only one who doesn't annoy me or bother me in any way  
T-Thank you most people think I'm not normal even though I'm as silent as a mouse at times  
Don't Listen to them they are Arseholes you are a unique person say how about me and you do something fun for once  
O-okay what fun activity are we doing  
Going to a Green day concert and eating fish and chips of course~  
Really- Yes   
This is fun


	5. Lemon Tea for Two underneath the British Missletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Christmas and Arthur's patient isn't feeling so jolly  
> so he decides to give them a christmas treat

It was Christmas I didn't know Arthur still celebrated it even though the holiday usually gets a positive reputation it didn't work that way for me so I didn't really have my hopes up   
  
I woke up early and walked into the lounge to see a large Christmas tree covered in colourful decorations I sat on the couch waiting for the others soon I noticed Alfred running happily towards the tree he cheerfully unwrapped some of the gifts and started playing on his video game console the game looked fun, however, I didn't want to interrupt him so I remained silent until he said Hey Dudette wanna play   
Sure Alfred and so I spent most of the first half of the day playing video games and watching Netflix oh and I also made some Cookies with Ludwig and Matthew after that I mostly just sat around doing nothing despite the cliché that Christmas is a time of being with others though with me I'm nothing short of a loner. I felt like I was just going to rest continuously letting the black parade take me until someone opened the door it was Arthur except he was in a waiter type outfit he told me about how much fun the others were having and that I was missing out on all the fun I said that Christmas was never really a "fun" holiday for me he then took out a blanket and set me on that blanket he then took some handcuffs from his back pocket and tied them around my hands I blushed but didn't say anything he then took out a small needle that made me feel like shivering he then injected something into me I didn't know what it was however unlike all the other substances I've had put into me before meeting him this one actually felt good it made me feel mellow and calm and not the panicking psycho I usually am  he then leaned his face close to my neck and slowly opened his mouth showing that he had cosplay bat fangs on he kneeled in and bit my neck roughly it didn't really bother me   
Until he ejected his "fangs" from my neck W-Why did you bite me like that Arthur calmly answered with because you scratch too much it leaves too many marks for me to clean up you don't want to be too grim this christmas??  
I pouted Grim? I bloody love being grim, having darkness flow around me I just need more more more!  suddenly my short-lived speech of  being a annoying kamidere was interrupted when Arthur gave me a  couple spanks on the ass "Love if you became too grim you wouldn't  be able to show emotions and your personality would fade away being nothing more than a ruthless "Monster" he then gave me an unexpected smooch he took me back downstairs and showed me a video the video had Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Ivan, Ludwig and Gilbert talking about why I should change  
It was fluffy and made me actually blush in a nonromantic way that hasn't happened in a long time  
he told me to then meet him upstairs I went upstairs to the balcony and noticed Arthur standing there in a decorative sweater and unicorn earmuffs he pointed to the mistletoe above me he leaned in closer letting me sip some of the lemonade in my teacup until I accidentally moved my lips onto his and he kissed me after a surprising glomp  
there I was lying on the glass floorboards laughing like an idiot while Arthur looked at me holding his cup of tea in his right hand his left-hand holding mine   
and said Merry Christmas Love~


End file.
